


I want you to want me

by orphan_account



Series: I want you (claws, cuddles, and all) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Merlin's still a warlock, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, he could be considered a happy individual. He rarely wanted for anything, and almost always had a smile for everyone he encountered. For the last few months, though, he had been utterly miserable, and this, this was the absolute limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name. The lyrics for the song are right for this fic, but the upbeat tone doesn’t really work. I’m not quite sure what to do about that.

They were snuggling again.  
  
Every last one of them was tangled up in someone else’s limbs. The sight of their easy contact and unreserved comfort - on _his couch,_ no less - ate at him.  
  
Most of the time, he could be considered a happy individual. He rarely wanted for anything, and almost always had a smile for everyone he encountered. For the last few months, though, he had been utterly miserable, and this, this was the absolute limit.  
  
He retreated quietly to his room, unable to bring himself to interrupt their rest even now. Slowly, he gathered the essentials: spare clothes, toiletries, a few books. When it was all stuffed into a sad, fraying beige duffel bag, he made his way out the front door.  
  
On his way to the car, he wondered where he should go. His finances weren’t the greatest, so a hotel was out. Worrying his mum was simply not an option, so he couldn’t stay with her. Glancing at the night sky, he considered his last option. By the time he reached his house, it would be past nine, but his uncle would probably still be up, and it wasn’t as though he was without a key. What were the odds that he could convince his uncle to keep this from his mum, though?  
  
The sound of another person’s throat clearing brought him out of his musings.  
  
He turned and saw Arthur standing in his driveway, his hands shoved in his pockets and an awkwardly concerned look on his face. “Bit late to be going somewhere, isn’t it?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
Thrown, Arthur gaped for a moment before saying, “Well, of course it _matters_ , Merlin. It’s not safe to be driving when you’re tired - and don’t try to tell me you aren’t, because if the rest of us are, then you must be. Taking on that coven wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”  
  
He shook his head, too exhausted to deal with the conversation any longer. “Look, you take care of your pack. I get that. But you don’t have to take on any extra burdens, alright? Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“I don’t have to take on any extra burdens? What on earth are you talking about? This pack is not a burden.”  
  
“No, I know you don’t see them that way,” Merlin placated, bewildered that he even had to try. “I would never imply that you don’t care about them. I’m just trying to tell you that you don’t have to concern yourself with anyone who isn’t.”  
  
Brow furrowing, Arthur told him, “You _do_ talk a lot of nonsense, Merlin. What is all this business about people outside of the pack?”  
  
Merlin threw up the hand not clutching his bag, shouting, “Me, Arthur! We’re talking about _me_.”  
  
“What?” Arthur demanded, his voice taking on a heated edge. “Who told you that? Was it Leon? I know he has some funny notions about humans being part of a pack, but he typically keeps his thoughts on the matter to himself.”  
  
His shoulders slumped. “No one had to tell me anything, alright? It wasn’t like it was some secret.”  
  
“Well, obviously it was, because I have no idea what you’re talking about. You are pack. You’ve _been_ pack since the night you saved me from Aridian and his hunters.”  
  
The words hit Merlin with all the force of a punch to the gut. “But - but then why do none of you ever touch me? You’re always all over each other, but unless you absolutely have to, none of you ever come close to me.”  
  
Laughing incredulously, Arthur asked, “Is _that_ what this is about? Merlin, you’re human.”  
  
“Warlock.” Because hang it all, that _mattered_.  
  
“Yes, a warlock, sorry,” and Arthur did actually sound apologetic about that, so Merlin decided he could let that one slide. “The point is, your lot have some rather bizarre ideas about personal space, and we were trying to respect that.”  
  
“So, all this time, you guys have just been... trying to be nice?”  
  
“Yes, and let me tell you, it has been hell trying to stay away. I _hate_ not being able to smell myself on you. The very thought that some other werewolf could pass you on the street and simply not know that you belong to me is completely maddening.”  
  
Merlin swallowed roughly. How was it that he could face down hunters, rival alphas, deranged witches, and all manner of supernatural beings, yet this rendered him immobile with fear? He would just have to grit his teeth and do it, as he did with every other terrifying thing in his life. “Stop trying, then.”  
  
Wary, Arthur said, “If you’re sure-”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
Loping forward to eliminate the last few feet between them, Arthur snagged the duffel bag off of Merlin’s shoulder and set it on the ground, then pulled the warlock close. He skimmed his nose along the underside of Merlin’s jaw, his collarbone, up to his ear where he gave a little nip. “You belong, Merlin,” he whispered. “To the pack. To me. Never doubt that. You’re stuck with us.”  
  
Bringing his arms up to wrap around Arthur’s waist, Merlin let out a shaky breath and then a soft, “I can live with that.”  
  
  



End file.
